Gravitation Teramixes
by Cecili-hime
Summary: Shuichi descubre el secreto de Yuki. Continuación de Gravi Megamixes Panda, soy nueva en esto, pero espero que les agrade.


Hola, soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics así que espero que sean clementes con su crítica. De antemano les digo que no podré actualizar seguido, ya que estoy bastante atareada con la realización de mi tesis (si, lo se ¿Por qué tenía que escoger estas fechas para empezar a escribir?; pues simple y sencillamente por que hasta ahorita las musas han venido a mi). Espero que les guste.

NOTA: Cualquier parecido con la coincidencia es pura realidad. La verdad es que haré un menjurje entre Megamix Panda, la versión Manga que no aparece en el ánime, etc, etc, después lo que pase es incoherencia mía.

Discleimer: Gravitation no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (de ser así, Yuki se habría revolcado de celos, de ver como Shuichi ama a otro, MUAJAJAJA!!!), nada gano con publicar esta historia, mas que escupir la sarta de ideas y fantasias incumplidas, además de poder convivir con personas como ustedes (Geniales!!)

Capitulo 1: El comienzo del Desastre.

La luz del televisor inundaba la estancia que permanecía en la completa obscuridad, fácilmente podrías tropezar al dar siquiera un paso, pero para la única persona que estaba en ese momento en aquel lugar el caminar entre aquel desorden y penumbra no significaba nada.

Era un visión bastante tétrica: una pequeña sombra paseando por la instancia, mientras sus pies arrastraban el piso, cosas caían al suelo haciéndose añicos y de fondo una respiración agitada. La sombra cayó de rodillas frente a una puerta; agitaba los puños contra ella murmurando incoherencias, aún en las sombras se podía distinguir algo que cubría sus manos, resbalaba lentamente cayendo a la costosa alfombra…era sangre. La respiración agitada aumentaba mas su ritmo, parecía temblar. De pronto algo desgarró el silencio de la noche: un llanto tan agudo y profundo, cargado de emociones incapaces de discernir.

El clic del reproductor de video y el sonido que hacía la cinta al salir de él, el sumbido de la televisión indicando que aquella detestable visión había terminado era lo único que acompasaba los pequeños quejidos y sollozos de la figura recostada en el suelo sin

siquiera voluntad de hacer mas que llorar y ahogarse en su propio dolor.

La luz poco a poco se colaba por las cortinas, aún era de noche; tal parecía que la vida no estaba satisfecha con verlo reducido a parte de la alfombra, realmente quería verlo perfectamente a la cara, el rencor, tristeza, despecho, todo en esos hermosos ojos que no conocía del sufrimiento del amor.

¡¡¿Que he hecho, acaso no he dado todo de mi para que seas feliz a mi lado?¿A caso no me preocupo por ti?!!!

-DIME!!! ¿Por qué estas con ellos?!!!, YO SOY QUIEN TE AMA!!!...Entonces ¿por qué me haces esto? Dime?- decía suplicante al ver su realidad.

Su cabeza era un lio, tal vez las cosas sería mas claras mañana, aun albergaba la esperanza de que fuese una pesadilla y si eso fuera sería la mas horrible de su vida. Cualquier persona se habría deshecho en voces al ver semejante escena, pero su reacción fue todo lo contrario, se quedó sin palabras, era como si se negaran a salir y todas estallaran en su cabeza, razón por la cual estaba sufriendo de un intenso dolor.

Su vida antes de ensueño se había desmoronado ante sus propios ojos solo por aquella estupida cinta, deseaba nunca haberla visto pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Entonces los ruidos de la ciudad se fueron haciendo presente, su conciencia volvía de golpe dejándolo completamente aturdido, tanto que cayó dormido intentando escapar de su realidad, una realidad que le destruía por completo, una verdad de la cual creyó que había escapado.

Era un mañana como todas: Sakano-san dando vueltas como un remolino, golpeándose contra cuanta pared había a su alrededor, Suguru concentrado en las partituras para el teclado y Hiro tocando algunos acordes en su guitarra y Shuichi…bueno digamos que su ausencia a aquellas horas de la mañana era completamente normal, dentro de algunos minutos K entraría por la puerta, arrojaría a Shuichi y la paz se fumaría con su sola presencia.

Cinco minutos, diez, media hora, una hora… Esto era realmente alarmante, K se distinguía por su gran determinación y no importaba cuanto se resistieran a sus deseos, él usaría cualquier método y digo cualquier método para cumplir con sus funciones. Algo extraño sucedía.

-Sakano-san, por favor cálmese, seguramente deben estar atrapados en el tráfico, o haciendo explotar media capital para llegar aquí- Suguru ya estaba acostumbrado a el espectáculo que era vivir rodeado de esas personas, no era ninguna novedad el que el vocalista del grupo se rehusara a trabajar debido a sus bajones cada vez que su amante estaba fuera de la ciudad.

-Si productor, no es nada que K no pueda manejar; así que por favor deja de lastimarte, que diría Seguchi-san si te viera de esa manera?

El torbellino se detuvo.

-Golpe bajo, Hiro-kun- decía el productor mientras su rostro se tornaba serio y analítico. Y es que hay que ver que sus debilidades eran mas que obvias: el te y su amado jefe Seguchi Touma.

-Sakano-san, su vida íntima no es de nuestro principal interés, pero si su integridad física, psicológica sobre todo y moral para cumplir con su cometido; así que háganos el favor de calmarse y-a.- La voz de Suguru sonaba tan seria como siempre, pero la manera en que había pronunciado cada una de aquellas palabras parecía tener un significado mas allá de conseguir la calma de su productor.

-Si jefe, enseguida llegarán, no hay de que preocuparse.

TRASSS!!!

-Eh?!!- fue la expresión general cuando la puerta salió despedida del marco con todo y goznes.

-Pretty Boy where are you?!!- entonaba la voz de K rítmicamente, seguido de una expresión de desconcierto al darse cuenta de que el vocalista ni sus luces.

Rápidamente el productor de la banda hizo la pregunta del millón.

-¡K!, que bueno que llegas. ¿Dónde está Shuichi?-

- Uh? But I think

-EN JAPONES!!!!

- oh Well, Pensé que el Pretty Boy estaba aquí con ustedes. Y yo que pensaba que por fin mi método aversivo había surtido efecto.- una mano paseaba tranquila a lo largo del cañón de la Magnum plateada que llevaba a un costado.

….

….

….

¿Qué?

¡¿Cómo que, qué?!, deberías de estar buscándolo por cielo, mar y tierra, tenemos solo dos semanas mas para comenzar a trabajar en nuestro segundo disco y confiando en la capacidad de nuestro vocalista para componer deberíamos de haber empezado hace siglos y aún así le haría falta tiempo.

No es por apuñalar a mi amigo por la espalda pero es totalmente cierto lo que dice Suguru.-secundaba en ese momento un pelirrojo desde la ventana, dirigiendo su vista a la entrada de NG.

Nadie supo que pasó en ese momento para que Hiro reaccionara así: sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, pasó despedido por el marco de la puerta con rumbo desconocido y antes de que cualquiera de los presentes saliera de la habitación él ya había tomado el ascensor y la puerta se cerraba dejando ver a un Nakano completamente ausente, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

La habitación era demasiado estrecha, la sala, el departamento entero era increíblemente asfixiante; tantos recuerdos, pequeños casi imperceptibles momentos de felicidad, tanto tiempo encerrado en aquellas paredes que solo devolvían el eco del silencio maximizando su soledad, reflejando cual espejo la realidad a la que debía enfrenarse.

Las manos cubrían el rostro confuso y cansado del castaño.

-No… no puedo, no quiero..no…simplemente no entiendo – las manos abandonaban su rostro enredándose en su cabello y dando pequeños tirones de él, como aferrándose a su mente incapaz de mantener mas tiempo la cordura.

"No quiero pensar mas, no quiero seguir aquí. Todo en este lugar me enferma, me lastima, solo quiero no sentir mas, no mas por favor. ¡CORAZÖN DEJA DE DOLORME TANTO!!"

El llanto volvía a escapar de su boca y mas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Tenía que salir de allí: rápido, a como diera lugar, a donde fuera eso ya no importaba.

Inconscientemente se dirigió a su "cuarto", que ironía que después de año y medio esa casa parecía ser la de un desconocido, ¿Cómo de un momento a otro tu "hogar" se podría convertir en un sitio peor que la cárcel?

Como siempre sus cosas estaban regadas en esa habitación, hacia tiempo que había pasado a convertirse en un armario ya que lo que habitaba en ella eran sus pertenencias. Que curioso que todavía a estas fechas su nido de amor pareciera mas la casa de un soltero; la verdad se agolpaba en su pecho: en esa casa no tenía nada suyo, ahora ni siquiera se atrevería a asegurar que el dueño fuese también suyo como cuando lo había gritado a todo pulmón a mitad de una de sus presentaciones.

La mirada viajaba por toda la instancia recorriéndola con desgano, abrió la puerta del guardaropas y sacó lo esencial: pantalones, bermudas y algunas playeras, ¿zapatos? Si también, todo lo que cupiera dentro de su llamativa mochila.

-No creí que tuviera tantas cosas, creo que necesitaré volver por lo demás.

Aquella aseveración provocó que escalofríos se adueñaran de su cuerpo abrazándose a si mismo en un acto de protección. ¿Volver? Jamás, bueno por lo menos en esos momentos no.

Siguió revolviendo el cuarto encontrando un juego de maletas naranjas, mismas que lleno de cuanto pudo y tan rápido como sus manos, torpemente vendadas se lo permitían. Aún quedaban algunas de sus pertenencias en el lugar pero la mayoría de ellas le traía un amargo sabor. Dirigió una mirada lo mas fuerte, lo mas seria posible, hacia la puerta aquella, la que aún tenía manchas de sangre seca y marcas de golpes…Suspiros, caricias, imágenes al por mayor vinieron en respuesta obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos y emitir una mustia mueca en su rostro. Había vuelto a ser él, a ser el Shuichi Shindou, el enamorado y sentimental, el chico infantil que se enamoró a primera vista de famoso escritor al cual había "enamorado" con su persistencia y su genuino interés en él y no en su dinero, en su fama o únicamente en su apariencia.

Volvía a desmoronarse contra el suelo, su mente era un lío y es que una persona tan sensible y artística tiene una capacidad mayor que cualquier otra para percibir y experimentar los sentimientos, sentimientos que parecían asfixiarlo mientras intentaba socorrerse a si mismo apretando sus hombros con fuerza.

Con el rostro bajo, arrastrando su cansado cuerpo y las maletas salió por la puerta; revolvió entre sus bolsillo sacando una llave, aseguró la puerta y sin pensarlo más la arrojó tan fuerte como pudo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así, allí? ¿Cómo había llegado? No lo sabía, pero estaba de frente al edificio donde trabajaba. Solo de pensar en NG no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de rabia, de celos que sucumbían ante la fuerza de su dolor, su tristeza en estos momentos dominaba sus acciones y sus demás sentimientos, no dejando cabida para nada más. Se obligó a si mismo a levantar la mirada y que la luz del sol le encandilara nublándole la vista, la desvió un poco a la derecha notando una figura borrosa tras el enorme cristal y en un parpadeo ésta se alejó hacia dentro del lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas el ascensor había llegado al Lobby, el cuerpo de un pelirrojo había salido por el estrecho espacio de las puertas que apenas si comenzaban a abrirse. La ansiedad y preocupación era su móvil. Desde el tercer piso había visto la inconfundible silueta de su amigo tranquilizando, pero algo no estaba bien y eran esas maletas que le acompañaban. Algunas cosas pasaron por su mente, la mayoría relacionadas con un escritor que le robaba el sueño y la atención al compositor de la banda.

Su vista chocó con la de Shuichi y algo realmente malo había pasado, esos ojos a pesar de la distancia se notaban rojizos e hinchados, sus pasos y demás movimientos aletargados no eran mas que una confirmación a sus miedos.

No lo pensó mas y hecho una gacela se dirigió rumbo a su amigo dejando a los personajes que estaban a su alrededor extrañados por su actuar.

-¡Shuichi! ¡Shuichi!

-Hiro –decía su amigo tratando de mantener una fijida sonrisa.

-Shu, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada. Nada que no pudieras imaginar. – un derrotado suspiro siguió a sus palabras.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? ¡Shu, contesta!! – el chiquillo realmente se veía deprimido, no como otras veces, algo en su mirada lo hacía preocuparse, parecía ausente.

- No es nada Hiro. Además K me va a matar si nos quedamos aquí afuera. ¿Sabes si Ryu-chan vino hoy? Es que me dijo que iría conmigo a comer un helado y …. ¡HIRO!

Su pelirrojo amigo le había tomado por sorpresa, le abrazaba por la espalda imprimiendo cada vez mas fuerza en aquel agarre, sin decir nada, tan solo estando así. El pequeño cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente mientras con una mano trataba de zafar el agarre del músico y mudos sollozos comenzaron a escapar de la boca del cantante; por mas que lo intentaba su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer, su temblor era cada vez mas evidente y su llanto mas fuerte.

-Esta bien, todo está bien…estoy contigo.

No pudo más. Perdió completo control de si mismo y aferro sus pequeñas manos en los brazos que instantes atrás había intentado desatar de su cuerpo. Aquellas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso, su corazón se había desbordado con tanta fuerza como una inundación. Esta vez el dolor era insoportable, no como aquellas veces en que pucheros, miradas de enojo o algunas rabietas podían liberar la tristeza de los frecuentes rechazos de su rubio amante. Esta vez, probablemente esta vez, tal vez, por fin había logrado alejarlo.

"La realidad podía ser tan fantástica como la misma fantasía y él ya lo había comprobado; había vivido casi un año y medio en la completa métafora, enamorado de un platónico, de una ilusión que en segundos de ayer se habían deshecho como las piezas a las cuales el pegamento ya no es suficiente y terminan dejando un espacio en blanco incapaz de ser cubierto u ocultado pues en su caida arrastra con todo lo demás, teniendo ese efecto dominó, dejando el vacío, el miedo, el pánico y el enojo inicial de la tormenta."


End file.
